


Solace for a Guilty Heart

by ganaganah



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Poetry, Sad, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganaganah/pseuds/ganaganah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem written from the perspective of Solas.  I imagine that he wrote it by hand the night before he departed, leaving several smudges and tear stains on it.  It gives the heartbroken inquisitor comfort after she finds it on his desk one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace for a Guilty Heart

No direction came to mind,  
I traveled listless in the fade.  
Wishing to leave it all behind,  
So many mistakes that I have made.

I walked along a river,  
Loneliness my only friend.  
Life's resolve began to quiver,  
And I wanted it to end. 

But I noticed a rare flower,  
That bloomed every hundred years.  
Precisely on the hour,  
I was quickly brought to tears.

Our paths had somehow crossed,  
As if it was meant to be.  
My love no longer lost,  
The one who saved my heart was she.

Solas a symbol of my mistake,  
Another word for foolish pride,  
And though our hearts now break,  
I pine to have her by my side.

Once again along the water,  
She cannot join me in my fight,  
I sacrificed two hearts for slaughter.  
Because I need to do what's right.

If I survive this heavy weight,  
Will she give me one more chance?  
For when I change the world's fate,  
I shall save her my last dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I loved these two characters and hope for a happy ending. They do not deserve so much pain :(


End file.
